Don't Deny Me
by imslightlydead
Summary: Kankuro owes Kiba, a lot since he risked his life to save his.


Don't Deny Me

Summary: Kankuro owes Kiba, a lot since he risked his life to save his.

888

Kiba always visited Kankuro each week for three days, or when he had free time to do what he wanted. Of course, he went to see how the puppet-ninja was doing. Today was another one of those days, going to visit the older teen. He didn't know why he kept going, the brunette kept telling himself it was because he was worried.

Standing in front of the door while Akamaru walked off, thinking this'll take a long while, and since the large dog was tired, both going on so many missions the past few days. This was possibly a way for the young Inuzuka to unwind.

Knocking softly on the door, he looked up at the door's top, seeing it creak open, making his head drop so he had eye level with the Sand ninja.

"Kiba-chan, what are you doing here?" the seventeen year old boy questioned, the fifteen year old dog shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I just wanted to see how you were."

"You know, I owe you a lot."

'You don't have to remind me of that,' the brunette thought as his canine-like eyes flickered angrily.

"I don't need anything." he replied, taking his left hand out and scratching the back of his neck. "All I want is for you to get better, I can still smell that blood, although it may be dry, on your back." Kankuro leaned close, leaning against the doorframe, taller than the handsome boy in front of him. "Kankuro-san...I need space."

"You need something else."

"Kankuro-san," he sighed, looking to the side. "I need to go, Akamaru must be going off to my mom's, and I wanna see them too."

"Too many missions again," the eldest teen pushed.

Kiba nodded, turning and about to walk away when Kankuro grasped the boy's left forearm, pulling him back, the lightly tanned teen veering over his shoulder with wide eyes as he slightly blushed at how close they were.

'Oh...shit...'

"I'm not letting you leave until I repay you, got it, mutt?"

His face paint was off and hearing those words made the boy shudder, shutting his eyes and turning it forward, the way he desperately wanted to go. "And I told you I didn't want anything." he sighed, swearing his cheeks were warming up rapidly for no reason whatsoever. "So...let go."

"Kiba-chan, this's beginning to piss me off," Kankuro frowned, pulling him closer, seeing him shake his head, looking at him with desperate eyes. "Now stop having a stick up your ass and let me repay you."

"Kankuro-san, you need to stop..."

'I can't...think straight...he is just so...so hot.'

A chill shot up Kiba's spine, having him shudder. Blinking as the puppeteer leaned close, kissing the confused teenager. But something inside the Inuzuka betrayed his mind, his arms wrapped around Kankuro's neck no shirt whatsoever, displaying his muscles, pressing up against the form, whom had a firm grip on him, pulling him into the empty hotel room, the blinds open, but since this was the second floor, no one could peek on him kissing the poor lost boy, who was slammed against the door. Tearing away from contact to cry out in pain, his cheeks going a deep crimson as the dark haired seventeen year old nibbled at his neck, biting harshly and tearing at the flesh, driving Kiba crazy, biting his lower lip as he was held against the door, throwing his head back, shutting his eyes.

"K-Kan...Kankuro-sa..." he panted, grabbing at his hair. His back arching up to the touch of the elder's touch, his wet mouth on his skin, wanting to taste it, violating the space that was supposed to be the boy's own, his shoes slipping off and finally gathering his thought's after a while, his bitten flesh site bleeding, pushing Kankuro away to gain his space and senses back. "Kankuro-san...stop this..."

Parting from the youth's neck, the elder teen went for his lips again, the brunette dazed, blushing and trying to at least get back to his own mind, but the puppet master wouldn't let him, prying his mouth open with his tongue and sliding it against the young dog's own, allowing a moan to flow out of the teen's throat.

Pulling away slightly, Kankuro panted heavily. "Kiba...you want this...I know it..."

"I...can't..."

"You know you wanted this..."

"K...Kanku-"

His protest was silenced with another kiss, his hands slipping from the elder's hair and onto his shoulders, pushing off the door, both falling to the ground, rolling for about a few minutes until Kiba pulled away for air, still below the panting what seemed to be god above him, looking down on him with warm welcoming eyes.

"Please...stop..."

"Kiba, why do you keep resisting what you want?" the puppeteer frowned, noticing that Kiba had looked away from him, his eyes shut as he placed the base of his palms against his chest, pushing him away, biting his lower lip harshly, causing it to bleed. "Why are you so afraid?"

"I-I don't want you to do this, Kankuro-san!" he protested, looking back at him with fear filled eyes. Strange thing was, for the first time in his life, he was lying. The young Inuzuka wanted the touches to continue as he blushed, Kankuro leaning down with a deep frown. Tearing the shirt so he cloud look at the boy's lightly tanned skin.

"You argue with yourself too much, Kiba."

'He stopped calling me "Kiba-chan"...'

"Just stop and go with it."

The smirk that slid on the elder teen's face caused the dog to blink with a soft blush as he let Kankuro through his only barrier, allowing him to lap at his chest, leaving wet trails against his flesh, biting at it occasionally, his fingers ghosting against his skin, stopping at the end of the shirt he hand torn apart. Looking up at the fifteen year old who was staring at him with wide canine eyes that now looked so cat-like, wide and full of desire.

The smirk only grew, unclasping the youth's pants, pushing them off, the brunette grabbed handfuls of the other boy's hair, yanking him up and crashing their lips together, his tongue exploring the other's mouth, saliva dripping from the side of Kiba's mouth, the heat driving Kiba over the ledge, grinding his hips against Kankuro's his member being caressed by the rough, yet gentle, hands that snuck in there.

"Hah...Kankuro..." he panted, parting from the kiss with a groan as his stomach did flip-flops, trying to understand the feeling that was pouring into his body just by these touches. "Please..."

The elder teen smirked, slipping the pants off and the dark boxers as well. Staring lustfully at the hard arousal the youth was blushing at, since the dark haired teen was staring. 'Oh god...please...'

'Let me touch you...' Kankuro thought as he looked up at the flushed boy, licking the tip of the erection with the end of his tongue that was sticking out. 'Let me be inside you.'

'Please let this continue...'

The pale form bit the flesh that was fully consumed in his mouth, hearing a scream of pleasure slip past Kiba's lips, fisting the carpet as he threw his head back, moaning as the warm tongue slid round and round him, bobbing his head, making the brunette see stars, reaching out his left hand, stroking Kankuro's damp strands out of his face, seeing his eyes dull over with desire.

"Shit!" Kiba cursed, tossing his head to the side as Kankuro had slid his right hand behind him, slamming two fingers into his entrance, hurting him as he flushed, feeling like his body was on fire, hotter than Hell. "Y-You bastard! That hurt!" he exclaimed, biting his lower lip.

"Well, it won't hurt anymore." he whispered as he parted, undressing himself, seeing the youth stare with wide eyes, Kankuro's arousal maybe ten inches long, making Kiba's look so weak and frail, which was about to spill. "I can assure you that much."

Going back to the member he pumped his fingers in and out of the youth's ass, parting his fingers and making a scissor-like motion with them, seeing the dog wince as he screwed his eyes shut, clawing at the ground, using his elbows to balance himself. Losing track of time or where he was, forgetting what he was. A guy. A guy having sex with another guy. One who made him feel so secure, and...heated.

"Kankuro..." he gasped out jerking his hips once his spot that made him cry out a strange sound was punctured, making Kankuro look at him with soft eyes, pulling his fingers out slowly, placing that hand on the ground, curled up into a tight fist, his left hand holding onto the brunette's shoulder, holding on so he wouldn't slip roughly if Kiba were to suddenly move away from the heating pleasure, causing Kankuro to want release, wanting to be inside the whimpering dog. "Ahh!" he cried out, throwing his head down, his bangs covering his face as he came, a very flushed look on his face.

He climaxed, panting heavily, canine fangs showing as his chest extended and descended rapidly, looking at Kankuro through his thick bangs, the elder teen parting after swallowing the salty tasting substance, dripping down the right corner of his mouth, leaning up and rubbing Kiba's inner thighs with his left hand that was on Kiba's shoulder, his right holding him up as he leaned down biting the collar bone, trailing up slowly and sexily, licking his neck with harsh bites, the Inuzuka closing his eyes, feeling lips against his own, his white liquid slipping through a crack in his lips, allowing him to taste himself, shuddering as Kankuro licked the brunette's lips, lapping up the come that was supposed to be his to savor. Traveling to the boy's ear, he breathed huskily into it.

"Are you...ready?"

"Y...yes..." the boy moaned, wrapping his arms around Kankuro's neck as he entered him, feeling his body jerk, laying butterfly kisses across his face, over the bridge of his nose until Kiba lifted his head, connecting their lips, adjusting his hips so he was comfortable, pressing his body against the seventeen year old's. "Please..."

'Keep me in this heaven...'

Kankuro parted as he rocked his hips, roughly pounding into Kiba as he groaned, burying his face into the teen's shoulder, biting softly at the patch of skin. The feeling was overpowering, making Kiba wonder if he'd died and was resurrected in heaven, Kankuro being there. This wasn't a dream, when it always gets to the best part, he had to wake up, everyone did. This had to be real, and he wasn't sent to Hell.

'I can't take this...'

"How does it feel?"

Kiba groaned, followed by a moan. "S-shut up...and go faster, you slow...bastard."

Kankuro smirked, leaning down and kissing and lapping at Kiba's chest as he did as told, making the boy's body heat up faster, blushing as he clung to the puppeteer, moaning audibly as his spot was hit so many times, biting harshly into the pale flesh, blood trinkling down his chest and onto the white fangs the boy owned.

"Heh, I didn't know you were easily taken, I would've done it long ago, Kiba,"

"Nnn..." he hissed, his arms slipping, but Kankuro catching one hand, holding onto it and closing his left eye once he felt the pressure of how much pain and pleasure Kiba was gaining from this, the grasp tightening on the brunette's part.

And the grip was hard to deal with, but Kankuro could handle it, laying his lips on the youth's, darting his tongue in, coaxing the youth's tongue to join his, which he did, both fighting over dominance, the movement and passion making them loose their real selves, just wanting the others love, the bodies, the hearts. Damn, the passion was crazy. Crazy...

Kiba's right hand pressed onto the ground, arching up with determination in his motion, making the intercourse hurt, but feel so...great. So addicting.

'Please...oh fuck...'

Kankuro bit the boy's tongue, making him wince, thrusting himself against the pale form, grabbing onto the dark hair the teenager owned, falling back, but Kankuro wrapped his right arm around the muscular dog's waist, holding himself up with his left hand, moaning as Kiba jerked his hips, surprised by the touch.

'...damn...Kankuro's so...'

"Please...it feels so good..." he huskily breathed, pressing against Kankuro, the teen smirked as he lapped at the boy's chest. "Go deeper..." he moaned, rocking his hips until Kankuro stopped him with his hands, leaning back, groaning as he slammed into him with speed and power, listening to a gasp of gratitude slip past Kiba's lips, biting his lower lip, sucking on it, drawing blood from his skin as Kankuro watched with warm eyes. "Dammit..."

Kankuro cursed inwardly at how hot Kiba looked, bleeding, sweating, panting, moaning, and...even trying his hardest to keep from passing out. He was cursing himself for needing to let go.

Crushing Kiba's lips with his own, he licked the youth's lower lip lazily, releasing as Kiba opened his mouth to cry out in pleasure, licking around his mouth, saliva slipping down the sides of the dog's mouth, making Kankuro part to admire his work, seeing that the young fifteen year old had fallen asleep, holding onto him tightly.

So pulling out, he smiled, kissing the young Inuzuka's forehead.

"So...cute."


End file.
